Regaining Control
by JasonMorganfan87
Summary: 'Jake' is still under Helena's control, but when she threatens his son, he begins to break away slightly. Away from Helena, he still doesn't remember who he is, but he is determined to protect Danny from a danger he knows exits. How far will he go to protect the boy and what will his efforts to protect him do to Sam? And will the three of them ever make be all together again?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or any of its characters.**

**Regaining Control**

Jake was in his hotel room at the Metrocourt. He'd been staying there for a few days now, since Carly had kindly agreed to let him stay. Carly was a good friend. He couldn't say he knew her very well, but something told him he could trust her.

Jake had just finished showering and getting dressed. He walked out of the bathroom and found that there was a woman sitting in the kitchen area of the room. It was the same woman he'd seen at Elizabeth's, Helena Cassadine.

Seconds after seeing her, Jake also remembered seeing her at the peer. That entire night came back to him almost in an instant. He'd met with her and she told him he was Jason Morgan and that Sam and Danny were his family. He also remembered that he held Sam hostage that night on Helena's orders. Sam was right. She thought he did it and she was right.

"Mr. Morgan, I hope I didn't startle you. I didn't think you'd mind if I let myself in," Helena said.

"What do you want?" Jake asked. Okay, so he knew he wasn't Jake, but he didn't feel like Jason either. He remembered nothing about being Jason Morgan. He continued to think of himself as Jake.

"I just thought I'd pay you a visit. I must thank you for making that easier by changing your accommodations. This is much better than Elizabeth's couch anyway, I'm sure you agree," Helena said.

"What have you done to me? How is that I forget seeing you on the peer when I'm around others or by myself, but I can remember now?" Jake asked.

"I told you, you are under my complete control. When I tell you to do something, you will have no choice but to do it. I told you to forget, so you did, as you will forget this conversation once I leave," Helena said with a smile.

Jake shook his head. "You won't control me forever. I will get out of this," Jake said.

Helena laughed and stood up. "I highly doubt that, Mr. Morgan, but I'd be remiss if I dismissed the idea altogether. I have a contingency plan," she said before handing him an envelope.

Jake opened the envelope and took out some photos. He went through them and saw that they were all of Danny, his son.

"He is a beautiful child, despite being related to my worthless stepdaughter," Helena said.

"You're threatening my son," Jake said. It was not a question in the least. He knew that was what was happening. This was a warning that should he break through the programing and start rocking the boat, she'd go after Danny.

"Only if necessary, though I expect it to be unnecessary. I don't expect you'll even remember this while away from me, however, if you do break through the control and think of going against me, you'll remember that I can and will not hesitate to take it out on little Danny," Helena said.

Jake glared at her. "You stay the hell away from Danny. Don't bring him into this!"

"I'm happy not to should you remember your place. I will leave you now. I will be in touch. As I said, you will remember nothing of this conversation once I do," Helena said before taking the photos and envelope from him and walking to the door.

Literally seconds after she left, Jake found himself staring into space without any idea of why. After a minute he just decided that he spaced out for a minute and that that was normal for people sometimes. Something in the back of his head was gnawing at him though, telling him that something very important and very bad had just happened.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day, Jake was sitting at Kelly's eating lunch. He still felt weird about earlier. He felt like there was something he should know and remember. Of course, he knew there was a lot he should remember, but this felt different. It felt like he should remember something about today. It was a lot like how when Sam accused him of taking her hostage. He didn't remember doing it, except for that one little flash after she confronted him, but inside, he felt like something wasn't right. But that was just Sam getting in his head. He didn't really do anything, and nothing happened today either, right?

This feeling wasn't exactly the same as with Sam. He felt this fear that he couldn't explain even to himself. It felt as though something bad could happen if he didn't stop it. He didn't know what it was or how to stop it though, which posed quite the conundrum. Well, if he wasn't being paranoid.

A familiar voice pulled Jake out of his thoughts. "Danny, no!"

Before Jake could react, he felt a hand on his arm. He looked down to see Danny standing there smiling. "Hey, Danny."

"Hi," the little boy said happily.

Jake continued to look at him. The gnawing feeling got worse the moment he saw the boy and it continued to get worse with even worse. He started to get really afraid. He felt like Danny was in serious trouble and had to do something to protect him.

Sam made her way over at that moment. "Uh, Danny, let's go sit down."

"Sit here," Danny said.

Sam knelt in front of her son. "Sweetie, Jake is sitting here and I think we should let him eat alone. Besides, Aunt Molly wants to eat with us. See, she's waiting," she said as she pointed to the table his sister was at.

Danny seemed to be contemplating who he wanted more, his aunt or his new friend. Finally, he let go of Jake and went to go with his mother.

"Sam, wait. Can we talk for a minute?" Jake asked. He had to do something. He had to warn Sam about Danny. He still had no idea what he was warning her about, but he did know that something bad might happen. He felt it throughout his entire body and he had to do something about it. He couldn't let something happen to Danny.

"Danny, go see, Aunt Molly. Mommy will be right there," Sam said.

Danny nodded and immediately ran towards his aunt.

"What do you want. I don't see anything for us to talk about unless you're gonna confess to holding me hostage and helping Faison escape," Sam said coolly.

"I didn't do that, Sam. I don't know how one thing I said could make you think I did, but I didn't," Jake said. That flash he had a while back made him doubt that statement, but he tried to ignore it. That wasn't what was important right now. Protecting Danny was important.

"What do you want, Jake?" Sam asked impatiently.

"To warn you," Jake said.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Warn me? You mean threaten me? Are you threatening me, Jake? You think that's gonna stop me from proving that you were the one that held me hostage?"

"No, I'm not threatening you, Sam. I'm worried and I want you to be careful," Jake said.

"Careful with what?" she asked.

"I...I'm not sure. I just get this really bad feeling that something bad could happen. You need to be careful for Danny's sake," Jake said.

"What?" Sam asked in a low, dangerous voice.

"Look, he's in danger. You have to be careful and keep your guard up," Jake said seriously.

"You son of a bitch! You're gonna threaten a two-year-old?!" Sam asked in a rage.

"I am not threatening him," Jake immediately argued.

"Not outright, but you and I both know what you're doing! You think you can get me to back off by threatening my son!" Sam said angrily.

"Sam…"

"No, I"m done! You stay the hell away from my son. If you come near my son again, I will kill you!" Sam spat before walking away.

Jake sighed and sat back down. He looked over at Sam and Danny. He watched Danny laugh at something Sam's sister said. He was scared to death for that little boy. He knew that something was very, very wrong. That child was in danger and he had to help him. He couldn't stand the thought of something happening to that little boy. Sam obviously wasn't going to listen to though, not that he blamed her. He couldn't really tell her anything and she didn't trust him at all. So that all meant that Jake was going to have to do something himself. He needed to protect Danny and he would. He would do whatever he had to to protect Danny.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of days later, Jake was sitting at a table at the Metrocourt. Like practically every second since his confrontation with Sam, he was thinking about Danny and his quest to protect him. He still hadn't figured out how he was toing to protect Danny without Sam's help or even what the danger was. If he could just figure out what the danger was, it would be so much easier. Sam might actually believe him if he could give her details. But he couldn't. All he had was this overwhelming fear for the boy and the knowledge that someone was after him.

"Jake."

Jake pulled out of his thoughts and looked up to find Carly looking at him. "Oh, hi, Carly"

"Hey. I've been calling you for a couple of minutes now, but you were obviously somewhere else. Are you okay?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine I guess I just got lost in my thoughts for a minute," Jake said.

Carly sat down across from Jake. "No, you're not. I knew that before asking you. I asked you so you would tell me what's wrong. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking about my lack of memory and who I might have left behind," Jake lied.

"I don't believe you. Something has you upset and I'm going to badger you until you tell me what it is," Carly said with a smile.

Jake was hesitated. He was pretty sure Carly would either think he was paranoid or crazy. He would think too if he was her. But maybe she would believe and would be able to help him. "Alright, but I don't think you'll believe me. There's someone that I think is in danger and I'm trying to figure out how to help them."

"What makes you think they're in danger?" Carly asked.

"That's the part you're not going to believe. It's just something I feel inside of me. I don't have any evidence that this person's in danger and I have no idea what the danger is," Jake said. He decided not to mention Danny specifically. He knew that as Jason Morgan's son, Danny was important to her and he didn't want to freak her out, especially since there wasn't much she could do. Sure, she could try to talk to Sam, but it wouldn't likely work. Sam really had no reason to believe her child was in danger.

"This is just a feeling you have? Are you sure you're not just being a little paranoid? Wait, is this about Elizabeth and Ric?" Carly asked.

"No, it has nothing to do with them. And I'm not paranoid. I know why it would seem like I am. I'm preaching danger with no explanation to what the danger is or why it exists. Its come out of left field even to me. But I know it's real. I feel it throughout my entire body. When I see this person, I feel afraid for them, and I know it makes no sense, but I know it's not in my head."

Carly thought back to when Michael was thought to be dead. She remembered not being able to accept that. She knew in her heart that her son was not dead and she was right. So she really shouldn't be calling Jake paranoid for what he believed. "I'm sorry. I know what it's like to believe something beyond any rational thought and to be right Follow your instincts. If you really think this person is in danger and you care about them, do something about it."

Jake sighed in relief. He had someone that believed him, not that it helped. Carly believing him didn't help protect Danny. He wished Sam would believe him. He knew why didn't, but he wished she would. "I don't know how. How do I protect someone from danger if I don't know what it is or how to stop it?"

"I'm assuming you warned them and they didn't believe you."

"Sort of. This person isn't capable of heeding a warning, but I told someone who could and she didn't believe me. I don't know what to do now?" Jake said.

"Okay, clearly you don't wanna tell me who it is, but from what you're saying, I'm guessing you care about them a lot," Carly said.

Jake thought about everytime he saw Danny. Yes, he did care about him, Sam too. He hadn't even told Elizabeth, but when he was around them, he felt a weird connection. He was even a little hurt when Sam accused him of hurting her, even though he wasn't positive that she was wrong. "Yeah."

"Well, if someone I cared about was in danger, I'd do whatever it took. I would sacrifice anything and anyone to protect the ones I love. I would take on whoever it took, even kill if I had to," Carly said firmly.

"But what if you don't know who to take on or who to kill?" Jake asked. That was the real problem. He didn't know who was after Danny. Every part of his body was telling him that something awful could happen to that little boy if he didn't do something, but he had no idea what. How could you protect someone if you didn't know what you were protecting them from, especially when the person responsible for him didn't believe you?

"You have a point there. I guess if I was in your shoes and didn't know who to fight, I'd run. I'd take whoever was in danger and get them the hell away until I could fight," Carly said.

Just then, a man in a suit came up to Carly. "Mrs. Jax, I'm sorry to bother you, but we have a problem up front."

Carly sighed and stood up. "I'll be right back, Jake."

"No, it's okay. I'm gonna head upstairs in a minute anyway. Thanks for listening and believing me, Carly," Jake said.

"No problem," Carly said before walking away.

Jake just sat there for a little bit, replaying what Carly just said. She'd said that if she was in his position, she'd run away with Danny. Of course she didn't know it was Danny, but that was beside the point right now. Carly's advice was to take the person he wanted to protect away from the possible danger.

Jake couldn't take Danny though. Danny wasn't his. Taking him would be kidnapping, not to mention that it would destroy Sam and he had no desire to hurt Sam. The thought of hurting her was physically painful. But if something happened to Danny that would be more painful. He didn't know Sam well, but he knew she loved her child. It would devastate her if something.

"No. No, I can't be thinking about this," Jake said out loud. He couldn't believe this was even floating around in his head as a possibility. He was actually thinking about taking somebody else's child. Nothing about that was okay. But doing nothing didn't seem okay either. It seemed even worse.

Jake flashed back to every time he saw Danny. He'd held that boy. The child was so filled with happiness. It filled him with joy to be around him. And Danny seemed to like being around him. He seemed to like and trust him even though he was a stranger to the kid. It seemed almost traitorous to do nothing while this child who trusted him was harmed.

Jake tried to think of another way to protect Danny, but he couldn't. He kept coming back to this very desperate and illegal move. But could he do it? Could he take Danny away in order to protect him. He was actually surprised by how easy the answer came to him. Yes. Yes, he could.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been about two weeks since Jake had made the decision to take Danny. He'd been very busy during that time. He knew he couldn't just take Danny. He wouldn't get far if he did that. He had to plan it out. He needed to figure out where to take him and how he would get there. It wasn't exactly easy to disappear with a kidnapped toddler, especially with no money and no ID.

The ID problem was the first thing Jake remedied. He'd gone to Shawn Butler, whom he'd heard worked for the mob. Butler had referred him to someone who could get him some fake IDs. It took several days, but he now had all kinds of identification, including passports, for himself and Danny, not in their real names of course. He'd also picked everything he could think a two-year-old could need.

All that of course cost a lot of money, as did financing a getaway. That was money Jake couldn't raise legally in his wildest dreams, not in time anyway. The only way to get his hands on it was to steal it. He'd broken into the safe at the Metrocourt in the middle of the night. That was of course after disabling the security system. Jake wasn't sure how he knew how to do either of those things, but he did. They came almost natural to him.

Carly had been livid when she found out that someone had stolen from her and was ready to commit murder. She had ranted to Jake a few times. He felt bad for doing it to her. The only thing that helped was promising himself that he would pay her back every dime as soon as he could.

The guilt he felt for what he was about to do to Sam was a billion times more intense. He was about to tear her world apart. She would be frantic when she realized Danny was gone. Jake hated that. The idea of hurting her like that ripped him apart. When he thought about Sam being hurt at all, it caused him pain for some reason, but the idea of he himself doing it was awful. But what else could he do? He tried to think of another option, but there just wasn't one. If he didn't get Danny out of dodge, something horrible would happen to him. He could just feel that. He would bring Danny back. When it was safe, he would bring Danny home to his mother, and hopefully that wouldn't be too long from now.

Jake knew that the course of action he was taking was more than extreme. He was planning to take someone's child from them. While he was doing it to protect the boy, he knew it made very little sense for him to be willing to go this far. Danny was nothing to him, or at least he should be. But he didn't see Danny as just some kid. Danny meant something to him, as did Sam. Something happening to them scared the hell out of him for reasons he didn't know. Danny was in danger and he could sit back and let that danger claim him. So while it was extreme for him to do this for a virtual stranger, it was something he knew he had to do.

Jake was planning on going that night for Danny. In fact, right now he was packing all his things so that he could just get Danny and go.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Jake immediately closed his suitcase and hid it in the closet before going to answer the door. He found Carly there. "Hey, Carly."

"Hi. Can I come in?" Carly asked.

"Of course," Jake said before moving aside. He waited for her to walk in before closing the door.

"So I wanted to talk to you. I've been so preoccupied with that damned thief daring to go into my safe that I realize I haven't asked about that problem you came to me with a couple of weeks ago," Carly said.

"That's okay, it's not really your problem, besides, it's taken care of," Jake said. That was actually mostly true. It was taken care of, or it would be soon anyway.

"Really? Do you mind if I ask how?" Carly asked.

"I just decided to be persistent with the person I warned and she finally listened," Jake lied.

"Oh, well, that's great. I'm glad you were able to help and can stop worrying," Carly said.

"Yeah, me too. Um, I don't mean to push you out or anything, but I was planning to turn in early and get some sleep," Jake said.

"Oh, of course. I should be getting home soon anyway. Have a good night," Carly said.

"Night," Jake said before watching her leave.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Jake made it Sam's late that night, very late. He wanted to make sure Sam would be asleep when he went for Danny. Her catching him breaking in and trying to steal her son would not be a good thing.

He picked the lock of the Penthouse, another thing he was surprised he knew how to do. It seemed maybe Patrick Drake was right when he suggested he might be a criminal. He couldn't think of any legitimate reason he could have for knowing how to pick locks and break into safes. Anyway, if he wasn't a criminal before, he was now. Robbery and kidnapping certainly qualified, no matter what the reasons behind it.

Once inside, Jake noted that thankfully no one was around and it was dark. He immediately walked up the stairs and down the hall in search of Danny's room. He decided to check the room at the end of the hall that was open first.

He got lucky. He walked in and saw a room that clearly belonged to a child that was dimly lit by a small nightlight by the bed. Danny was in his bed playing with a stuffed bear. He peered over as soon as he heard Jake come in.

Jake quietly closed the door to Danny's room and walked over to him. He knelt down by his bed. "Hi, Danny. What are you doing up this late?"

Danny shrugged.

"I'm actually glad you're awake. I was afraid that I'd wake you up, but it looks like you're a night owl," Jake said with a smile.

Danny giggled. "I not owl.'

Jake chuckled back. "Hey, so I was thinking you and I could go on a little adventure. What do you say?"

"Mommy too?" Danny asked.

"Uh, no, just you and me, buddy, but we'll come back soon to Mommy," Jake said. He prayed to God that was the truth. He hated what he was doing and keeping Danny from his mother in definitely was not at all appealing.

"Okay," Danny said.

"Great," Jake said before standing up. He then picked Danny up into his arms and balanced him on his hip. "Now we're gonna be really quiet, Okay? It's night time and we don't wanna wake anyone."

Danny brought his finger to his mouth and made shushing sounds.

"Good boy," Jake said before carrying him out of the room and quietly down the stairs. He stopped just as they got to the door and grabbed a dark blue coat that hung from the hook, knowing it belonged to Danny. He started putting it on him as he walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam woke up the next morning at around ten. She slowly got up and went across the hall to check on her son. She peered into his room to see that he wasn't there. She wasn't too surprised. With her mom and her sister staying with them, one of them often took him downstairs with them. It saved her on days like today, where she had the chance to sleep in.

Sam walked downstairs to see her sister, Molly on the couch reading a book. "Morning."

Molly turned to her sister. "Morning."

"Is Danny in the kitchen with Mom?" Sam asked.

"No, Mom left about fifteen minutes ago to meet a client. I thought Danny was with you in your room. When I went to grab him this morning, his bed was empty," Molly said.

"No," Sam said in a nervous tone. Now she was getting worried. Her son wasn't with her sister or her mother and he wasn't in his room. "Okay, I need to calm down. Maybe he's hiding in his closet or under his bed. I'm gonna check his…" She trailed off as her eyes focused on the coat hooks by the door. "Molly did you or Mom move Danny's coat?"

"No, why would we move it?" Molly asked.

"I don't know, but it's not on the hook and he could never get it down by himself," Sam said. Now she was freaking out. Her son was gone and so was his coat.

"M...Mom mentioned that the door was unlocked when she went to leave," Molly said becoming nervous herself.

"I locked the door. I know I did. I double checked before I went to bed," Sam said before practically sprinting to the door. She opened it and took a look at the lock. "Oh my God. It's been jimmied.

Molly stood up. "Someone broke in while we were sleeping."

"And took my son," Sam said in a choked up voice. Serious fear was setting in. There was a psycho out there with her little boy. What would the do to him. Would they hurt him? Would they kill him?

"Okay, Sam, calm down. I'm gonna call Mom and tell her to come home. You should call the police," Molly said.

Sam nodded and ran to the phone. She picked it up and dialed the police.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was sitting on the couch between her mother and sister. Dante and Nathan were there investigating Danny's kidnapping. "Do you have any idea when this might have happened, Sam?" Dante asked.

"Sometime after I went to bed. I was the last one to go to sleep. It was around eleven. I checked on Danny before I went into my room. He was fine. He was sound asleep," Sam said. She was on the verge of a complete meltdown. Her baby was out there and she had no idea where.

"I woke up at around eight. I went into his room to see if he was up. I figured I'd get him his breakfast and let Sam sleep, but he wasn't there. I assumed he crawled into Sam's bed in the middle of the night or something. Sam, I'm sorry. I should've checked," Molly said.

"It's not your fault, Molly," Sam said.

"No one is to blame except for the person who took Danny. Do you have any idea who would do this, Sam?" Nathan asked.

"It could be someone involved with Julian. It wouldn't be the first time someone went after him through his family. I was afraid of something like this happening," Alexis said.

"What about that woman that kidnapped Danny when he was a baby?" Molly asked.

Sam's eyes widened in horror. "Heather Webber. Could she have escaped again?"

"We'll make sure, but I'm pretty sure not. Anyone else?" Dante said.

Sam was about to shake her head no, but then a name entered her brain, as well as a memory of the last time she'd spoken to him. "Jake. Jake took Danny."

"Who?" Alexis asked.

"Are you talking about the guy you believe took you hostage, shot Nathan, and helped Faison escape?" Dante asked/

Sam nodded. "Yeah. It had to be him. He threatened Danny a couple of weeks ago."

"What?" Alexis asked in horror.

"How did he threaten him?" Nathan asked.

"Well, he didn't actually threaten him straight out, but the things he said made it clear. He called it a warning. He said I needed to watch out for Danny. He said Danny was in danger," Sam said. She was going to kill him for this. That son of a bitch took her son and she would make him pay.

"And you took that to mean he was that danger and he was trying to threaten you?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah. He just said that Danny was in danger and I needed to be careful. Given that he knows I'm on to him, yes, I believe that to mean he was threatening Danny. And it's true. He's taken my son," Sam said.

"Okay, Sam, we can't jump to that conclusion yet. There are other suspects. Now we will talk to Jake. He's staying with Elizabeth, right?" Dante asked.

"No, not anymore. He's at the Metrocourt now," Sam said.

"Alright, we'll go there and talk to him," Dante said.

Sam stood up. "I'm going with you."

"No, Sam. You need to let us handle this," Dante said.

"Dante, he took my son. I have the right to confront him and I will. If you don't let me go with you, I will go on my own. I will not just sit here while my son is missing," Sam said firmly.

Dante sighed. He knew he shouldn't let her come, but he also couldn't let her go off on her own, and he knew she would. Besides, he was a father too. He couldn't and didn't sit back when it was his own son. "Okay, but you let us handle the questions."

"Fine," Sam said.

"Honey, we'll stay here in case there's a call or something," Alexis said.

Sam nodded gratefully before going over to the door. She slipped her shoes on and grabbed her coat before walking out with Dante and Nathan.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Carly was at the front desk checking something on the computer when she noticed Dante, Nathan West, and Sam walk in and start to approach her. "Dante. Are you here because you finally caught the SOB who broke into my safe?"

"No. We're actually here on a more serious note. We need to speak with one of your guests. Jake Doe," Dante said.

"Jake? Why do you wanna see Jake?" Carly asked.

"He's a suspect in a kidnapping," Nathan said.

Carly looked at them both in shock. "Kidnapping? Are you out of your minds? Jake didn't kidnap anyone."

"The hell he didn't! I don't why everyone seems to think Jake is some great guy, but he's not! He kidnapped my son!" Ssm said angrily.

Carly almost fell over from shock and worry. "Danny's been kidnapped."

"Yeah. Your new best friend broke into my home in the middle of the night and stole my child!" Sam said angrily. She was beyond pissed that this bastard had dared to take her child, but she was also scared about what he would do to Danny. He was nice on the outside, but people could lie about their real personalities, and given the things Jake had done, she believed he was one of them. Her child could be in extreme danger right now.

"Carly, we need to talk to Jake," Dante said.

"Look, I want Danny found, but Jake didn't do this. He would never hurt a child or anyone else," Carly said. She really believed they were wasting their time by targeting Jake. They needed to look elsewhere, like Julian Jerome's enemies. It was probably one of them to take Danny.

Sam shook her head in disbelief. She didn't understand why everyone seemed to think this guy was so innocent. They didn't know him, not really. Was it just that they felt sorry for him because he had no memory, if that was even true. Sam honestly wondered if Jake lied about that. "He even has you fooled. Your friend kidnapped my son because I figured him out."

"Figured him out for what, Sam? What do you have against him?" Carly asked irritably.

"Okay, ladies, let's step back. Carly, we need to talk to Jake now," Dante said firmly.

"Fine, but you're wasting time. The longer you waste your time with innocent people, the longer whoever took Danny has to get away with him," Carly said before grabbing her master key from the desk and leading the police and Sam towards the elevator.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

They all made it to Jake's door a few moments later. Carly knocked on the door. "Jake, it's Carly. I need to talk to you for a minute."

There was no answer.

Carly knocked again. "Jake."

"He's obviously not going to answer. Use your key," Sam said impatiently. She wanted her baby back. Every second he was gone, she got more afraid for him.

Carly sighed and slid her key card through the door. She was about to go in, but Dante stopped her.

"No, wait out here. You too, Sam," Dante said.

"Dante, my son could be in there," Sam said. She doubted it though. Jake was obviously smart. He wouldn't take her son to his hotel room. Still, there was a part of her that had some hope.

"That's unlikely, Sam, but either way, we don't know what we're walking into. You need to wait here," Dante said firmly before he and Nathan walked inside,

Carly looked at Sam. "The only thing they're going to find is Jake sleeping or in the shower. You've lost your mind here, Sam. You should have them looking into people after your father, or Heather Webber. She's escaped before and kidnapped Danny before."

"Jake took my son, Carly. He's the only one to threaten him in the last few weeks," Sam said.

"What are you talking about? Why would Jake threaten Danny?" Carly asked.

Just then, Dante and Nathan came back out. "He's gone and there's no trace that he was ever there," Nathan said.

"What?" Carly asked in surprise.

"I knew it. He took my son. My God, he's out there somewhere with my little boy," Sam said with fear in her voice.

"No, this makes no sense. Jake has no reason to take Danny," Carly said. This was ridiculous. Yes, Jake had told her that he and Sam had had some heated conversations, but he would never kidnap her son because of it.

"You've spent a lot of time around this guy. Has he mentioned Danny at all? Has he seemed secretive at all?" Dante asked.

"No, not all all. He's been pretty straightforward with me. And no, he hasn't mentioned Danny," Carly said.

"Has he seemed upset about anything recently?" Nathan asked.

Carly was about to say no, but then she remembered her conversation with Jake a couple of weeks ago. She remembered him being worried about someone who couldn't protect themself. She remembered telling him what she would do if she was in that position. She told him she'd grab her loved ones and run. She also remembered last night when he seemed resolved and assured that this person would be okay. Could he have been talking about Danny the whole time.

Sam noticed the look on Carly's face. She'd figured something out. "Carly?"

Carly looked at Sam apologetically. She was inadvertently responsible for this if Jake took Danny. "Sam, I'm sorry. I didn't know he meant Danny."

"What happened, Carly?" Dante asked.

"Jake told me that he was worried about someone. He said that this person was in danger and that he needed to protect them," Carly said.

"Protect them from what?" Nathan asked.

"He couldn't say. He didn't have any concrete evidence that something was wrong. All he had was his instincts. He said he tried to warn someone about it, but they didn't believe him. He must have meant Sam," Carly said.

"He told me to be careful with Danny. He was threatening to hurt him," Sam said.

"No, Sam. He was worried about Danny. He was scared that someone or something else would hurt him. I could hear the fear in his voice. If he took Danny, it was out of fear for him," Carly said.

"Okay, Carly, did he give you any hints as to what he would do?" Dante asked.

"No. I got called away before we could finish the conversation and we didn't get to continue it until last night. But I did tell him what I would do if I was in his position. I did not know that it was someone's child and I certainly didn't know that it was Danny," Carly said.

"What did you say?" Dante asked.

"I told him that if it was someone I cared about, I would get them the hell out of dodge," Carly said.

"So you believe Jake took Danny to protect him?" Dante asked.

"No, this is crap. My son is not in danger from anyone but Jake," Sam said.

"Sam, Jake was scared for this person. He believes there is a danger," Carly said.

"But he has no proof or idea of what the danger is," Dante said.

"No."

"So either he was lying to you or he's just crazy. Either way, we have to find Danny before he does something to my him," Sam said.

"He couldn't have gotten far. From what I understand, he has no money and no ID," Nathan said.

Once again, Carly flashed back to previous events. "Maybe he does. My safe. He kind of tried to avoid me after my safe was broken into. It didn't work, but he tired. He could've been the one to do it.

"How much was there?" Sam asked.

"He didn't take it all, but he got away with a good fifty grand," Carly said.

Sam's face blanched in fear. "W...with that much money, he could easily figure out a way to disappear."

"Okay, we're gonna find him. We'll start with Elizabeth and see if she's seen him," Dante said before leading the way to the elevator.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam didn't go with the police to Elizabeth's, nor did she go home. First, she called Spinelli and asked him to come home. She needed his help and not from Portland. He readily agreed once she told him that Danny had been kidnapped. Then she drove to Pentonville to see Sonny. Even from prison, Sonny had connections that the police didn't and wouldn't care about any rules.

Sam was waiting in the visiting room when Sonny was brought in on the other side. She waited for him to sit down before picking up the phone so they could talk.

Sonny picked up the phone as well. "Hey. I was surprised when they said you were here. It's been a while since we talked."

That was true. Sam had been keeping her distance from Sonny for a while now. She just didn't trust Sonny all that much without Jason around. Sonny was very impulsive unstable with Jason around, let alone without him. His murder of AJ proved that it got worse. In her opinion, that never would've happened if Jason had been around to stop it. "I know, and I realize how awful it will probable seem to you that I'm here now because I need your help"

"What do you need?" Sonny asked. He didn't really care that Sam had only come to him for help. This was his best friend's wife, and she was also the mother of his, Sonny's, child, even if their daughter didn't survive. He would do whatever he could for her.

"Danny's been kidnapped," Sam said.

"What?" Sonny asked in horror. That was Jason's son. Nothing was supposed to happen to him. He'd promised himself that he would make sure Danny would always be safe and well taken care of. "When? Who did it?"

"I don't know when, Sonny. It was sometime after I went to sleep, but I don't know when. He broke into my house in the middle of the night and took him. I didn't hear a thing. I didn't stop it," Sam said as her voice began to crack. She kept thinking about Jake breaking in and stealing her son. She should've gotten up. She should have heard him and stopped him. How could she let him take her son?"

"Stop. This is not your fault, Sam. I'm not gonna let you blame yourself. Now do you have any idea who did it?" Sonny asked. He had his own ideas, like one of Julian's enemies or even one of his. He thought since Jason was dead that his enemies would leave Sam and Danny alone, but maybe not.

Sam wiped her eyes. "I know exactly who it was. His name is Jake Doe. Well, that's the name he's using anyway. It's not his real name, at least the last name isn't. He showed up a few months ago. He was hit by a car and supposedly suffered memory loss."

"You don't believe that," Sonny stated. He could tell by the way she said it that she didn't.

"Well, he was hit by a car, but I can't be sure if the amnesia is real. Given the situation though, I think he's probably lying," Sam said.

"What situation? Why do you think this guy took Danny?" Sonny asked.

Sam explained to Sonny everything she knew about Jake. She told him about being held hostage and thinking Jake was responsible. She told him about their encounter at Kelly's where Jake threatened Danny. Finally, she told him what Carly had told her and the police about her encounter with Jake.

"So Carly actually believes him?" Sonny asked in disbelief. He would think Carly would be smarter than that.

"Yeah. She actually believes Jake took Danny to protect him," Sam said.

"No, that makes no sense. No man is going to risk everything like that. Warning you is one thing, but he would take him. I mean, a man would do that for his own kid definitely, but not for a virtual stranger's," Sonny said.

"Exactly! He's either lying or he's crazy Either way, my son is not safe," Sam said.

"Well, if he's lying, it doesn't make much sense. He involved Carly. Why would he do that if his goal was to shut you up? If he was smart, he wouldn't have involved Carly. Actually, if he was smart and wanted to shut you up without actually hurting you, he would've made a couple more threats, maybe arranged for you to find him alone with Danny. And from what you've told me, this guy seems like a pro, so he should know this. Unless taking Danny had nothing to do with holding you hostage and he just wants something from you," Sonny said thinking out loud.

"What would he want?" Sam asked. She couldn't think of anything she had that Jake would want. She really didn't think it was about money. Like Sonny said, he was a pro, so he probably had a lot of it somewhere.

"I don't know. Him wanting something doesn't even sound right because he still wouldn't have told Carly. That's a fool's move. He wouldn't leave evidence like that," Sonny said.

"Okay, I don't really care why he did it. I just wanna find my son. Sonny, I really need your help here. I would've asked my father, but he's in there with you and everything he had is now Johnny's," Sam said.

"You know I'll help. I'll get in contact with Duke and Shawn and make sure they help you. They will help you get Danny back and make sure this bastard pays for what he's done," Sonny promised.

"Thank you. Sonny, what do you think Jake will do? You think he'll hurt Danny?" Sam asked with fear in her voice.

Sonny hesitated in answering. He didn't want to scare Sam any more than she was already scared, but she needed the truth. "I don't know what he'll do. His next move depends on what he wants. If he wants something from you, he won't do anything. He'll stay close and he'll keep Danny unharmed as long as he believes you'll give him what he wants. But if you don't give him what he wants…"

"He'll hurt him," Sam finished for him in a shaky voice.

"Yeah. But on the off chance that he really believes what he said to Carly, he won't hurt Danny," Sonny said. There was more he needed to add to that, but he knew it would scare Sam to death and he didn't wanna do that to her.

Sam could hear the 'but' even though Sonny didn't say it out loud. "But…"

"But he's gonna disappear," Sonny finally said.

"What do you mean disappear?" Sam asked scared.

Sonny sighed. "He's gonna leave the country and do whatever he has to to make sure no one ever finds him."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Jake was sitting on a plane with Danny next to him. He'd driven all night and made sure he was well out of Port Charles before getting onto a plane. He knew he had to get Danny out of the country before the their faces were plastered all over the news, but he didn't wanna leave from New York. They would easily be able to trace him if he did.

Jake looked over at Danny. The little boy was playing with a couple of toys Jake had bought him at the airport, completely oblivious to what was going on. That was something he was grateful for, but he knew it wouldn't last long. Soon, Danny would want his mother.

Jake's thoughts were interrupted when one of the flight attendants came over. "Hi."

"Hi," Jake greeted back.

"Your little boy is adorable," she said.

"Thank you," Jake said, not correcting her on believing Danny was his. He needed people to think Danny was his child.

"He looks like you. You've got the same eyes," she said.

Jake frowned slightly. That wasn't true. They couldn't have the same eyes. They weren't even remotely related. True, Jake had no memories, but he knew he wasn't related to Sam or her son. No, this woman had to be seeing things because Danny couldn't look anything like him.

"So can I get you guys anything?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah, I'll take some water. Danny, do you want some juice?" Jake asked.

"Apple," Danny said as he continued to play.

"You got it, little guy," the flight attendant said.

"Also, do you have like crackers or something. He hasn't eaten in a while," Jake said. He'd given Danny a small package of cookies in the car, but that was hours ago. He knew the little boy had to be hungry.

"Sure. We had a meal planned for a couple of hours from now, but I'll get you a little something for now," she said.

"Thank you," Jake said before watching her walk away. He then looked at Danny. He couldn't get what she said about Danny looking like him out of her head.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean he's gone?!" Helena asked one of her men furiously as they stood on the docks. She'd had him go check on Jason Morgan only to find that the man had apparently left.

"The cops showed up at his hotel room this morning and Morgan was gone. It seems he took off and not alone. He kidnapped his kid. I overheard the police talking to the owner," the man said.

Helena had to admit she was surprised. Not only had her new soldier somehow managed to maintain at least some sort of memory of her threat, but he had run with her leverage. She was not expecting that. She had to admit, she was a little impressed. "It looks like I've underestimated Mr. Morgan. If he thinks he can out maneuver me though, he is in for a surprise. I want him found and brought to me."

"And the child?" he asked.

"Mr. Morgan's ability to remember my threat at all is not a good sign. I may need the child to keep him in line, so we will be keeping the boy. Go. I want them found as soon as possible," Helena said.

"Yes, ma'am," the man said before leaving.

"You will regret this move, Mr. Morgan. That is a promise," Helena said before leaving the docks herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam went to the police station next, hoping that'd they'd learned something that would bring Danny back to her. She'd made it to the main room when she was confronted with Elizabeth who was with Ric.

"You're still going after him, I see. When are you going to leave this poor man alone?" Elizabeth asked irritably.

Sam glared at her. She was not going to take this anymore. In the past, she'd warned Elizabeth about Jake and tried to be civil, but now she was done. She didn't give a damn about civility anymore. Her child was missing and she was not going to listen to anyone defend the man who took him. "Back off, Elizabeth. That son of a bitch kidnapped my son!"

"Sam, I'm sorry that Danny's missing, but Jake had nothing to do with it. You need to stop blaming him for everything," Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth, I think we should leave. Let's not get involved in this," Ric said.

"I never thought I'd say this, but listen to Ric. Get the hell away from me," Sam warned. She was extremely pissed off right now and more than willing to take it out on Jake Doe's biggest supporter until she could have a shot at Jake himself.

"No, I'm not going anywhere. This is a baseless accusation, just like your last one. Jake had nothing to do with this," Elizabeth said firmly

"Then how do you explain the fact that he's disappeared?" Sam asked.

"It's a good question, Elizabeth. I know you think of him as a friend, but he looks guilty right now," Ric said.

"He probably just didn't wanna live off of Carly anymore and moved out without telling her. He is not capable of stealing a child," Elizabeth said.

"Believe what you want, Elizabeth. I no longer give a damn if you stupidly wanna stick by this guy. He took my son and I am going to make him pay for that," Sam promised.

"Are you threatening him now?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, I am," Sam told her. She meant every word too. Jake was going to pay for taking Danny. He would be lucky if the police found him before she did because she would kill him for this.

Just then, Dante joined them. "Is everything alright here?"

"No, it's not. Sam is going after an innocent man and you're helping her," Elizabeth said angrily.

"Actually, she's not. Your friend isn't innocent, Elizabeth. He did take Danny. We have proof," Dante said as he showed them all a photo of Jake with Danny in his arms. "We got this off the security footage outside the building of your penthouse, Sam."

Elizabeth's face blanched at the photo. "N...No. He couldn't have done that."

"It looks like he did," Ric said as he put an arm around her.

"He entered the building at around twelve-thirty and left with Danny not long afterwards," Dante said.

"Less than two hours. It was less than two hours after I fell asleep. How could I be that sound asleep after less than two hours? I should've heard him. I should've stopped it," Sam said guiltily.

"It's not your fault, Sam. You didn't know what he was going to do. Don't blame yourself," Dante said.

"This doesn't make any sense. He wouldn't do this. He hasn't shown any signs of being this kind of person," Elizabeth said.

"Some people are good at lying. Come on, I think we should leave and let the police try to find him and Danny," Ric said before leading her away. Elizabeth didn't stop him.

"What now?" Sam asked.

"We get their faces out there. I stopped by your house earlier and got a photo of Danny from your mom. We also have a picture of Jake now. We make sure Everyone possible knows what they look like," Dante said.

"Is that a good idea though? What if it spooks him? What if he hurts, Danny," Sam asked.

"There is some risk of that, but it's the best chance we have of finding them. That way everyone possible will know to look out for them. The news will break out nationwide. Every state in the country will air the news," Dante said.

"What if he's left the country?" Sam asked. She still had what Sonny told her in his head. Jake could have left the country with her child. The kidnapping wouldn't be spread internationally.

"Okay, let's not go there yet. Right now we don't have any reason to believe he'd leave the country," Dante said.

"Don't we? He took thousands from Carly in preparation for this. What if he did that to disappear with my son?" Sam asked. That had been in her head since her conversation with Sonny too. The more she thought of all the facts, the more it seemed like Jake didn't intend to ever return Danny. She was no longer sure what his motivations were, if he wanted to hurt her for trying to expose him or if he was just crazy, but it didn't seem like he would come back.

"We don't know for sure if he took that money. There's no evidence that he did, so let's wait until we jump to any conclusions. Now, I'm going to alert all the airports of what's going on and fax them photos," Dante said.

"Its been over twelve hours, Dante. They're already gone," Sam said as she began to cry. She was so scared that she would never see her little boy again and she just couldn't hold it together any longer.

Dante pulled her into his arms. He and Sam weren't all that close, but she was a mother that was afraid for her child and he wanted to help her anyway he could. He knew what it felt like to fear for a kidnapped child.

Sam let him comfort her for a minute, but then pulled away. She couldn't fall apart. She had to be strong for Danny's sake. He was counting on her to bring him home. "I'm sorry."

"There's no need to be. I know how you're feeling. We're gonna find him, Sam," Dante said.

"You're right. I will get my son back," Sam said firmly.

"Listen, Sam, I know you're probably gonna investigate on your own. I wish you wouldn't, but I won't try to stop you. I know it wouldn't. I will tell you though that you need to be careful. We don't know what this man is capable of," Dante warned.

"I know at least somewhat of what he's capable of. That's why I won't stop until I get my son away from him," Sam said before walking away.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam sat on the couch staring at the only picture she had of her, Danny, and Jason. It was the only happy moment they all had together as a family. She'd lost Jason that night and now she might have lost Danny too. That freaked her out so much. She could not lose her little boy. That would kill her.

Sam soon heard a knock on the door. She put the picture down on the table and rushed to answer the door, praying that it was someone with something on her son and the son of bitch who took him. But it wasn't. When she opened the door, it was Monica and Michael. "Hi, guys. Come on in."

Michael and Monica immediately entered the apartment. "Alexis came by last night and told his what happened," Monica said.

"Yeah, I know. I asked her to. I know I should've come myself, but…"

"No, Sam, it's alright. I know you have spent half your time looking for your child and the rest ot the time beside yourself with worry for him. You shouldn't have to think about others right now. Just concentrate on the search for Danny," Monica said.

"Are there any leads?" MIchael asked.

Sam shook her head sadly. "No. The last movement they have is when Jake took Danny and was caught on camera. No one knows where they went from there. Dante alerted all the airports and stuff, but there's nothing. But if he got on a plane, it was probably long before anyone even knew they were gone. It was a good ten hours from the time he took Danny and the time I found out."

"Who is this man?" Monica asked with anger in his voice.

Michael was the one to answer. "I've met him. He got hit by a car a few months ago. He woke up with no memory of who he was. I guess the name 'Jake' felt right to him or something because that's what he started calling himself. I never would've guessed he would do something like this. He seemed like a good guy."

"Yeah, everybody seemed to think so, despite the fact that they didn't know him at all. Even Danny took a liking to him. Everytime he saw him, he'd run up to him. Right now, I'm actually grateful for that because that means he's probably not afraid," Sam said. Honestly, even she was guilty of thinking Jake was a good guy at first. When she first met him, she got this weird feeling. She felt saw him, she felt like she should know him somehow, but couldn't figure out from where. She just felt like they were connecting. Maybe that was because Danny was so attached to him or maybe the weird feeling was telling her he was bad news and she misinterpreted it. Either way, now she hated him. He'd held her hostage and stole her child. She would do anything to make him suffer for that.

"Well, obviously we were all wrong. Jake's gonna pay for what he's done," Michael said firmly. He had liked the guy at first, but now the man had kidnapped his baby cousin, his dead uncle's son. He would do whatever it took to get Danny back and make Jake pay.

"Is there anything we can do?" Monica asked. She was desperate to do anything to help find her grandson. The idea of him out there with a stranger scared the hell out of her. She wanted him home safe.

"I don't think so," Sam said.

"There's something I can do. Sam, I know you have no intention of letting the police handle this. Once you find out where Jake took Danny, you'll wanna go after them yourself. So I'm going to have the ELQ jet ready to go at any moment and the pilot on standby," Michael said. This seemed like the only thing he could do to help right now and he was going to.

"Thank you, Michael," Sam said before hugging the young man.

"We're here for you, Sam. The entire family is here to help you in any way you need," Monica told her.

"Thank you," Sam said gratefully.

"We'll let you be for now. Let us know if we can do anything else and keep us posted," Michael said.

"I will. I appreciate you both coming here," Sam said.

They both nodded and let themselves out.

Seconds later, there was another knock on the door. Sam was sure it was Michael and Monica again having forgotten to say something, but when she opened the door, it was Spinelli. "Hey, Spinelli. Thanks for coming."

"Of course. I would do anything to help find little Danny," Spinelli said before walking inside. "I apologize for it taking so long. It took a bit to get tickets out here. There were no seats available on any flights for yesterday. Then after getting here, I had to take Georgie to Maxie's."

"I'm sure she was happy about that," Sam said.

"Yes, she was quite enthused, though she said she wished the reasons for it were different," Spinelli said as he pulled a laptop from his bag and put it on the desk. He then took his coat off and hung it on the chair before sitting down to get started. "Okay, what do you need me to do?"

Sam immediately grabbed the days paper, which was sitting on the coffee table and handed it to Spinelli. The front page had pictures of Jake and Danny on it. "This is the man who took my son. He goes by the name, Jake Doe, but it's not his real name. I need to know who he really is." Right now, she felt like the best way to proceed was to find out who Jake really was. It was the only way they could figure out what he would do next and it was really all they had to go on right now.

"Do you know anything else about him?" Spinelli asked.

"He had a different face. He was in a car accident and had to have reconstructive surgery, so he won't look the same," Sam said. She knew that would make it even harder. Finding someone without a name was hard enough, but it got significantly worse if he didn't look the same either.

"Okay, I do not want to distress you further, but that is going to make this difficult," Spinelli said. He was good, but if he didn't have a real nme of face to go by, finding out about him would not be easy.

"You're the best, Spinelli. I know it will be hard, but you can find out about him," Sam said.

Spinelli nodded and started typing away at his computer.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam opened her front door a couple of hours later to find Shawn Butler there. "Hi, Shawn. Come on in."

"Thanks," Shawn said before walking in. He immediately noticed Spinella working away on his computer. "Hey, Spinelli."

"Hello," Spinelli said without even bothering to look away from his computer. He needed to focus every bit his attention on the man that had taken his godson. 

"Do you know anything, Shawn?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Your man has been in contact with a guy who specializes in fake IDs. I'm sorry to say that I helped him with that, not knowing his intentions. I gave him the name of this man," Shawn admitted. He'd remembered this Jake guy the moment he'd seen the picture in the paper. He instantly felt guilty. "I'm sorry, Sam."

"He probably would've found this guy anyway. Please just tell me what you know," Sam said.

"I managed to get this guy to tell me what he gave Jake. He sold him two sets of IDs, one for him and one for Danny. He also provided false birth certificates for them both," Shawn said.

"Do those IDs include passports?" Sam asked with some fear in her voice.

"Yes, but just because he has the passports doesn't mean he'll use them," Shawn said in an effort to reassure her. Inside though, he was sure Jake had used those passports. His actions made his intentions clear. He was planning to disappear with Danny. He wasn't coming back.

"Don't lie in an attempt to spare me, Shawn. You know he used those passports. He left the country with my son, didn't he?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Shawn said after a minute. "It's almost certain that he left the country with Danny. Getting those IDs says a lot. He planned this and it wasn't to extort you or cause you discomfort for a while. He did it because he wants Danny. I don't know why, but it's clear that he does. He's not planning to come back. But just because he left doesn't mean we can't find him and get Danny back."

"What name is he using?" Spinelli suddenly asked. He'd started paying attention when Shawn first mentioned the IDs. He could try to track the kidnapper through his alias.

"He's going by the name Brian Wilson with his 'son' Daniel Wilson. He kept Danny's name the same, probably figuring that just changing one of their names would be enough. The name 'Daniel' is very common and training a toddler with a new name wouldn't exactly be easy," Shawn said.

"I will try and track him by that name," Spinelli said.

"It's highly unlikely that he's gonna leave a paper trail with those names. He's been very smart so far, only getting caught because I'm helping. He's not gonna be stupid enough to allow any records to be shown with those IDs. My guess is that he only got them so that he could leave the country, since that requires a passport, and in Danny's case, a birth certificate as well," Shawn explained.

"I will still try," Spinelli said as he went back to work.

"I will keep trying to find them, Sam. I'll do whatever I can to get Danny back to you," Shawn said.

"Thank you," Sam said before leading him to the door. As soon as she opened it, she was greeted by Dante. "Dante, come on in."

Dante glanced at Shawn before making his way inside.

Shawn, meanwhile, walked out and Sam closed the door behind him.

"I am going to continue this in the kitchen," Spinelli said before taking his laptop and heading to the kitchen.

"I don't want to know why Shawn was here or what Spinelli is currently doing. I can of course guess, but I would rather leave it at that since I'm a cop and would have to do something about it if I learned they were interfering with an investigation, so I'm going to forget I even saw them," Dante said.

Sam nodded that she understood. "Did you find out anything?"

"Yeah. Jake rented a car the day he took Danny under a false name. He used the name Brian Wilson and he apparently has the license to back the name up," Dante said.

"He has passport with that name too and one for Danny under the name Daniel Wilson. He also has a birth certificate for him," Sam said. She thought about not telling him, but Dante might be able to find out more if he knew.

"Again, I don't wanna know how you know that. Is there anything else I don't wanna know how you know?" Dante asked.

"No," Sam answered.

"Alright, well, we've gotten the license plate information, as well as the make and model of the car. We will find it," Dante promised.

"But they won't be in it. Jake has passports. He's taken my son out of the country," Sam said quietly.

"Even if that's true, finding the car could help us figure out how far away he got on land before getting a flight. If we find out where he flew from, we might be able to find out where he went. Someone could recognize him or maybe he made a mistake and paid with a credit card under his new name," Dante said.

"I don't think that's likely," Sam said. Jake had planned this well. Shawn was right. He wasn't going to be stupid enough to leave a paper trail. He only did it with the rental car because he had no choice. They would've taken all his information down before giving him the car.

"There's still a chance though. Just try to hang on, Sam. I"m going to do everything I can to bring Danny home. I know what it's like to have a kid out there with a lunatic. I won't stop until I find him," Dante promised.

"Thank you," Sam said.

"I should go. I'll let you know when I know anything else," Dante said before heading to the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Jake was sitting on the couch of his hotel suite in Costa Rica watching Danny play with his toys on the floor. Thankfully, things were still going pretty smoothly. Danny had asked for Sam a couple of times, but Jake was usually able to distract him. Soon that wouldn't work though.

It didn't work for Jake at all. He tried to distract himself from thinking of Sam, but it didn't work in the slightest. He kept thinking about her and what she had to be going through right now. He knew she was probably going crazy back in Port Charles. Her son was gone and she had no idea where he was.

Jake felt guilty about hurting Sam. He didn't want her to worry. The thought of her hurting and being afraid had him wanting to go right back, but he couldn't. Danny's life was in danger. He knew that. He couldn't say even to himself how he knew it, but he that this child would be hurt if he went back to Port Charles. Danny needed to be away from Port Charles until Jake could find and stop whoever was a danger to him. The problem was that he didn't know how to do that.

Just then, Danny got up and climbed up on the couch with Jake. He then got up onto Jake's lap and snuggled up against his shoulder.

Jake held him tightly. "Hey, buddy. You getting tired, huh? I bet this when you usually take a nap."

Danny didn't answer. He just closed his eyes and began to fall asleep.

Jake just held him there in his arms. "I'm sorry, Danny. I know you're gonna be hurt by all this soon and I hate that, but I have to protect you. I gotta make sure no one can hurt you. I don't know why. I don't know what the danger is or why I feel this need to protect you so badly, but I do. I have to protect you and I will. No one will ever hurt you, pal," he promised. It was a promise he'd keep. He would die for Danny. That was something he knew deep inside him. He would do whatever he had to to protect this child. No one would ever lay a hand on him.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam was sitting on the couch with Alexis feeling absolutely helpless. There was still no news on her son and she wasn't sure what to do to find him at this point. She'd gotten several people involved, but she didn't know what to do herself. She should know what to do. She was a PI. She should be able to do something to find Jake and Danny.

Alexis touched her daughter's hand. "Sam, maybe you should try to get some sleep. I know you didn't sleep at all last night."

"I can't sleep. I can't even close my eyes knowing that my son is out there somewhere with someone he barely knows, someone who I know for a fact is dangerous," Sam said.

"Sam, you need to get some rest. It's not going to help Danny any for you become exhausted," Alexis said.

Sam shook her head. "No. I will not sleep or slow down until Danny is found."

Alexis sighed and decided to drop it for now. Honestly, she probably wouldn't rest if it were her child. Hell, even with Danny, she had her own difficulties with it, so she knew what Sam was saying. "Danny will be found, sweetheart. There are a lot of people looking. Spinelli's upstairs doing his thing, you have Shawn searching, as well as the police. One of them will find him and bring him home."

"I need to do something myself. I can't stand just sitting here," Sam said.

Just then they both heard a knock at the door. Sam jumped up to answer, hoping it was someone with news. Unfortunately, when she answered the door, she found Patrick there. Normally she'd be happy to see him, but she'd really hoped that it was someone with news on her son. "Hey."

"Hi," Patrick said before walking inside. "I just saw the paper. Tell me it's some kind of mistake."

"I wish I could," Sam said before closing the door.

"Danny's been kidnapped? When?" Patrick asked.

"The night before last," Sam said.

"I'm gonna give you two some time alone. I could use a drive anyway to clear my head," Alexis said as she got up. She quickly grabbed her coat and walked out the door.

"Why didn't you call me?" Patrick asked after Alexis left.

"I didn't really think to. All I have been able to think about is my son, if he's okay, and how to find him. The only people I actually told myself were people that I thought could help find him," Sam said.

"Well, you should've told me. I might have been able to help somehow," Patrick said. He couldn't help but be a little upset that she didn't call him and let him help.

Sam could tell by his tone that Patrick was kind of irritated and that irritated her. "You're mad at me for not calling you? My son is missing, Patrick."

"Yeah, I know and I could've helped," Patrick said.

"I don't see what you could've done besides watch me lose my mind. I've got Spinelli trying to find out what he can on Jake and the police and Shawn are working hard to find Danny too," Sam said.

"Shawn? You have the mob involved in this," Patrick asked sounding less than thrilled.

"Yes. I went to see Sonny and asked him to help. He has connections and the people he works with don't have the same barriers that the police do," Sam said as she sat back down on the couch.

"You mean that they will break the law where the police won't," Patrick said.

"Do you think I give a damn about laws or protocols right now. My child is missing. I will do anything to find him. I will kill everyone in path if I have to!" Sam said angrily.

"Calm down, Sam. I didn't mean to upset you. I just don't like you getting involved with the mob. That part of your life has been over for a while and that's a good thing," Patrick said.

All Patrick's words did was piss Sam off more. "Oh really. It's good that my husband's dead?"

"That's not what I meant," Patrick said.

"That's sure what it sounds like," Sam said before standing up and walking towards the door. "Look, I think you should go because you're just pissing me off right now."

"Sam, I'm sorry. I'm just trying to look out for you," Patrick said.

Sam opened the front door and held it open. "By questioning my methods for finding my son and claiming that my husband's death was a good thing?"

"I did not say his death was a good thing. All I said was that getting out of the mob life was best for you and Danny. Do you honestly think it's not?" Patrick asked.

Sam sighed. "Being part of the mob wasn't ideal and I don't want to be a part of it again, but if it meant I could have Jason back, I'd take it, and I will certainly use it to get my child back. Now I'd like you to leave. I wanna be alone."

Patrick wanted to argue and try to get Sam to see that he was only trying to help her, but he knew that there was no chance of that right now, so he walked towards her and out the door.

Sam closed the door behind him and then went over to the couch. She sat down and put her head in her hands. She sat there for about thirty seconds before there was another knock at the door. "Go away, Patrick."

"It's not Patrick!" Carly's voice rang out.

"Carly. Great, that's so much better," Sam said to herself sarcastically before getting up and answering the door. "Carly, I'm really not in the mood."

"i get it, but I have information that I think you may want," Carly said before making her way inside.

Sam closed the door and gave the woman her full attention. "Did Jake call you?"

"No. I decided to look at the security footage from his floor. I went back from a couple of days before my conversation with me," Carly said. She cared about Jake and wanted to help him, but Danny was her best friend's son. Getting him home to his mother was her first priority. Besides, she'd hoped that looking at the footage would help Jake.

"I'm guessing you found something," Sam said.

"Yeah. Helena Cassadine somehow made her way into my hotel unseen and she made her way into Jake's room," Carly said. The security camera had gotten a clear view of Helena going into a room and not long after she left said room, Jake had come out, so Carly knew for a fact that it was his room.

"Helena Cassadine? I knew it. I knew he was working with her," Sam said. Helena had been behind Faison's escape and it seemed she might be behind Danny's kidnapping too.

"Okay, I didn't say that they were working together, just that she went into his room. He didn't let her in. She somehow managed to get ahold of a copy of his room key. After she left, he came out and he looked kind of confused," Carly said.

"You're still defending him when you know he kidnapped my son," Sam said annoyed.

"No, Jake shouldn't have taken Danny, but I'm not sure he did to hurt you or him. Jake told me that he thought Danny was in danger. Maybe Helena is that danger," Carly said.

"Well, I agree with the last part. Helena Cassadine is a danger to my son. If Jake is working for her than she's behind all of this," Sam said before grabbing her coat.

"Where are you going?" Carly asked.

"To see Nikolas. Maybe he's seen her or heard something about her," Sam said before grabbing her keys from the desk and opening the door. She looked at Carly expectantly.

Carly sighed and walked out the door.

Sam closed the door and followed Carly towards the elevator.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam walked into the living room of Windemere where she found NIkolas. "Hey, Nikolas. Alfred let me in. He told me to come right in."

Nikolas immediately walked over to her. "Of course. Are you okay? I heard about Danny."

"I've been better. Danny's kidnapping is why I'm here," Sam said.

"Is there any news?" NIkolas asked.

"We still don't have any idea where he is, but I do have a lead and I need your help with it," Sam said.

"Of course. Come sit down," Nikolas said before leading Sam over the couch where they both sat. "What can I do?"

"Okay, I'm sure you remember our last conversation. I told you about the man who held me hostage and who I believed it was," Sam said.

"Right, Jake, the same person who took Danny," Nikolas said.

"Yeah. I think your grandmother may be behind it. We both know she was behind Faison's escape and I think she's behind this too," Sam said.

Nikolas shifted uncomfortably. "Well, she's certainly capable of it, but I don't see any reason for her to take Danny."

"I don't know either. I'm not even positive why Jake took Danny anymore. At first I thought he did because I knew he was the one who held me hostage and helped Faison escape, but after talking to Sonny and thinking about it myself, Im not sure. What would he really get out of it. All it really did was alert the police to the man he really is. Now, Carly thinks he did it to protect Danny from some danger that obviously doesn't exist. Apparently he told her that he was afraid for someone and she thinks he meant Danny," Sam said.

"That doesn't make sense. Nobody's gonna just snatch a random kid for his own protection. Nobody's that selfless," Nikolas said.

"Sonny said the same and I agree with him. It makes no sense. I was starting to think that he'd just fixated on Danny or something," Sam said.

"Why's that?" Nikolas asked.

"Because he procured fake IDs and passports. He's taken my son out of the country and he doesn't plan to come back. But now he might have done it on Helena's orders. I'm not sure which scenario scares me more," Sam said. On one hand, Helena was a murderous sociopath. She didn't even want to think about what she wanted with Danny and what she would do it she didn't get it. On other other hand, if Jake was obsessed with her son, who knew what he would do to him. He could be completely crazy and end up hurting her little boy.

"What makes you think Helena's involved? Is it just the Faison thing?" Nikolas asked.

"No. Carly caught her on camera entering Jake's room a few days before he talked to her about who she now believes is Danny," Sam told him.

"So you think that she told him to kidnap Danny?" Nikolas asked. He had to admit it was possibly, even probable. He wasn't sure why though. He would have to ask her about it and hopefully get her to return Danny.

"Yes. Do you have any idea where she could be?" Sam asked.

Nikolas knew he should tell her. They were not talking about taking over a company like Helena planned with ELQ. This was a child, a member of his family. He should tell Sam the truth. But he would lose everything if he did. No, what he would do was try to get Helena to give Danny back. "No. I haven't seen her and I haven't heard anything about her since Spencer told me about his encounter with her."

Sam bowed her head sadly. She'd really hoped that Nikolas would know something.

Nikolas felt guilt the second he saw Sam's face. He knew that look. He felt the same way when Spencer was kidnapped as a baby and when he ran away not too long ago. "Look, if I hear anything from her or about her, I'll tell you. I'll help in anyway I can to get Danny back."

"Thank you. I guess I should go," Sam said despondently before getting up.

Seconds after Sam left, Helena came out from around the corner. "That girl is becoming much too much like her mother for her own good."

"You kidnapped her son," Nikolas said before standing up and turning to face his grandmother.

Helena laughed at the accusation. "What use could I possibly have for that child?"

"You tell me. I know that Jake Doe works for you and he kidnapped Danny. Where is he, Grandmother. I told you there were certain things I wouldn't do! Kidnapping a child is one of them!" Nikolas yelled.

"I assure you, Nikolas, I have no idea where that boy is," Helena said truthfully. Of course that was something she planned to change. She would gain control of the child and with him, resume control of his father.

"Why should I believe you? It's not like he would be the first child you ever kidnapped. I haven't forgotten you taking Spencer when he was a baby," Nikolas said.

"Let's not dwell on that. That was many years ago. You have your child and you are well on your way to becoming the man he will be proud of. Now in regards to Young Daniel, I did not take him. For once, I am truly innocent," Helena said with a smile.

"I wouldn't go that far. You'll never be innocent. If I find out that you're behind Danny's kidnapping, I will turn you in," Nikolas told her.

Helena laughed. "I highly doubt that. You have way too much to lose."

Nikolas glared at her for a moment and then left the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Alexis showed up in the doorway of her daughter's bedroom to see her putting some things into a duffle bag that was sitting on the bed. "Sam, what are you doing? Where are you going?"

Sam looked up at her mother. "To find my son."

"You know where Danny is?" Alexis asked surprised. The last she knew, there was no news on her grandson. Sam had told her about the Helena suspicion, which scared the hell out of her, but other than that, there had been no news.

"No, but I know Helena's involved, so I'm going to search every damn property she owns until I find Jake and Danny," Sam said. She had been really depressed when her conversation with Nikolas revealed nothing, but then she decided that she would just start searching places that Helena owned. If she was involved, Jake and Danny would be on one of her properties.

"Sam, have you lost your mind? If Helena did orchestrate Danny's kidnapping, she will have that property heavily guarding. These people will kill you if they see you," Alexis said worriedly. She knew from experience how dangerous Helena was and she feared for her daughter's life. Of course she feared for Danny's too, so doing nothing wasn't the best option either. This was truly a no win situation.

"I don't care. I am not going to sit here and do nothing while My son is in the hands of Helena's goons. I know how dangerous Helena is and what she could do to my son. I can't let something happen to him. You would go after her too if it were me, Kristina, or Molly," Sam said.

"You're right, I would, and like you, I wouldn't be able to see that I stood no chance. You are not going to be able to take on all of Helena's men and possibly her on your own when and if you find them," Alexis said.

"I know that. I'm not going alone. Shawn and Duke are coming with me," Sam said. Both men had tried to talk her into letting them do it by themselves, but she wouldn't hear of that. Danny was her son. She wasn't putting his life in anyone else's hands.

That made Alexis feel slightly better, but only slightly. She knew nothing was going to stop Sam though. Nothing would stop any parent from finding their child. "I don't like this one bit. I know there's no stopping you though. Where are you planning to go?"

"Well, I already know the Cassadines have places in Greece and Russia, and Victor was in Switzerland when he died, so they must have a place there as well. I was actually gonna ask you if you if you know it," Sam said.

"Yeah," Alexis said before going over to the dresser and grabbing a pen and pad of paper that were there. She quickly wrote down an address and gave it to Sam.

"Thank you," Sam said as she took it.

"Helena has other places all over the world. Canada, France, Spain, and many other countries. I don't know the addresses of all of them," Alexis said.

"It's okay. I'll have Spinelli find them. I don't wanna go to Nikolas again on the chance that she's got someone watching him or something," Sam said. That had occurred to her right after her conversation with her cousin. Helena wasn't above spying on Nikolas. Hell, she wasn't above anything.

"Sam, be careful. That woman is truly evil. I don't think you know half of what she's capable. I'm not even sure I know all of what she's capable of. I stopped thinking she couldn't get any worse years ago," Alexis said with a shudder.

"I promise I'll be careful, and I will come back with Danny," Sam said. She was not coming back to Port Charles without her son. She would not give up until she brought him home or was dead.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Jake entered his hotel suite with Danny in his arms. The toddler was wearing a swim shorts and floaties, as they'd just come from the beach. He was somewhat nervous about taking Danny out with so many people around, but Danny was asking more and more for his mother and he wanted to distract him with a good time. Besides, they'd left the country. No one should recognize them. "Did you have fun, Danny. Did you like the beach."

"Yeah," Danny said.

Jake placed Danny on the floor, along with the bag he'd taken with them. Then he knelt down in front of the boy and started taking the floaties off. "You liked the waves, huh? You liked how they splashed against you."

Danny giggled happily. "Go back?"

"Yeah, we can go back, not today, but soon," Jake said.

Danny started running away from Jake and over to the phone. He picked the receiver up and held it up for Jake. "Call Mommy?"

Jake cringed and walked over to the toddler. He gently took the phone from him and hung it up. Then he picked Danny up into his arms. "I know you miss your mommy, Danny. I know you wanna talk to her, but we can't call her right now."

"Why?" Danny asked.

"Because she's really busy right now. She loves you though and I know she's thinking about you. She would want you to have fun, like we have been, right?" Jake asked.

"Uh, huh, but I miss Mommy," Danny said.

Jake felt another wave of guilt. "I know you do pal and I promise that I'll make sure you get to see her as soon as possible. Right now, how about you play for a few minutes while I go get your bath ready. We wanna get all that salt water and sand off you," he said as he put the boy down once more.

Danny went to the middle of the room where a bunch of his toys were spread out.

Jake walked into the bathroom and turned the water on. He got it to the right temperature and quickly put a stopper in the bathtub so that it would fill up with water. As he watched it fill up, he started to get a familiar deja vu feeling. He'd had that same feeling a couple of other times while looking at water, hell, it had even happened that day at the beach, but this time it was like a memory was trying to come to the surface.

Suddenly Jake had a flash. All of a sudden he saw himself, at least he was pretty sure it was him, in the water unable to get out. Hell, he couldn't even move his body to try to get out.

Jake was pulled out of the memory a second later by Danny's voice. "Jakey!"

"Just a second, Danny!' Jake called back before shutting the water off. He then went off in search of the little boy.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam was sitting on the ELQ jet with Shawn, Duke and a few other men. Michael hadn't been thrilled about that, due to the fact that he had no use for Sonny or his people anymore and Sam couldn't blame him given what Sonny did to AJ. But thankfully he was understanding about why she was taking them, much more so than Patrick which still irritated her.

"Okay, so we need to decide where we're gonna head first," Shawn said.

"I thought we were going to Switzerland first," Sam said.

"I've got men headed there, but it's unlikely Helena will have sent Jake there with Danny since it's common knowledge that Victor was there when he died and it's likely that Helena was at some point as well," Duke explained.

"Right, it would be too obvious. I guess the same can be said about the Cassadine Island in Greece," Sam said. She probably should've realized that. She was a PI after all. The fact that it was her son they were searching for was obviously throwing her off her game. "Well, the only other place my mom knew about was the place in France. Everywhere else, we'll have to wait for Spinelli."

"France it is then. I'll tell the pilot," Shawn said before getting up.

"Shawn, wait," Sam said, stopping him. "If Helena's still in Port Charles, which she probably is, she may be watching my movements. If she finds out we're going to France, she could follow or warn Jake if he's there."

Shawn nodded. "Good point. I'll have the pilot report in a false destination. We'll just alter course when we're in the air," he said before heading to find the pilot.

Sam, meanwhile, got on her phone. She wanted to find out everything her mother knew about the layout of the Cassadine property in France.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Helena was standing on the dock with one of her men. "Do you have something on Mr. Morgan?"

"Not yet, Ma'am, but there is a problem with Mrs. Morgan," he said.

Helena huffed in annoyance. "What has Alexis' nuisance of a daughter done?"

"She and took off on a jet belonging to Michael Quartermaine with Shawn Butler, Duke Lavery, and a bunch of their men a couple hours ago. They've left the country," the man said.

"Where did they go?" Helena demanded to know.

"It seems they're on their way to Greece."

Helena relaxed and laughed. "That girl is obviously as dumb as her mother. Sbe will find nothing there."

"So then you don't want to go after her?" he asked.

"Not at this point. Keep on the movements of that jet, but Samantha clearly knows nothing so far. I want your efforts on Mr. Morgan and the child. I will not lose control of him." Helena said.

"Yes, Ma'am. We're doing our best to find him, but we haven't been able to so far. We do hazard a guess that he's left the country though," the man said.

"You find that to be a revelation? It would be stupid to think he would stay! Mr. Morgan is not stupid. Of course he left the country with the child. He knows that his face would be everywhere in America once it was discovered that he kidnapped the boy. He also knows the child is in danger from me and it wouldn't be smart for him to stay close. He has taken his son as far away as he could think to. Now instead of telling me the obvious, get out there and find him. Check airports and see where he has gone," Helena ordered.

"We've already checked the airports nearby. There's no sign of him," the man said.

"I am starting to believe you are a complete imbecile! He would not have used a local airport. Check neighboring states. He would likely have left New York before flying," Helena said.

"He could've left through anywhere then. Finding that out wouldn't be easy."

"I don't care. I want him found!" Helena said before walking away.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Jake was tossed and turned and moaning in his sleep. It would be clear to anyone who saw him right now that he was having a nightmare.

_Dream_

_Jake found himself surrounded by water without the ability to get out. He wanted to move his arms and try to reach the surface, but he couldn't move. His body seemed completely immobile and just kept sinking further down as the water entering his lungs made it harder and harder for him to breathe._

_The next thing Jake knew, he was feeling someone grab him and begin shaking him. It was hard, in fact it felt very weak, but he felt it._

_Dream_

Jake woke up with a start and looked around. Danny was next to him sitting on his bed with his little hands on his arm. That must of been the shaking he felt. Danny had woken him up from that very strange dream, or memory was more like it since he'd also had that flash of being in water before.

Jake sat up and pulled Danny onto his lap. "Hey, buddy. Did I wake you up?"

Danny shook his head. "Bad dream?"

"Yeah, me too," Jake said. Being in water and unable to wade his way out could not be classified as a good dream.

"Was there a monster?" Danny asked.

"No. Was there one in yours?" Jake asked the boy.

Danny nodded his head.

Jake wrapped his arms around the boy. "Well, it's okay now. I won't let any monsters hurt you. No one will ever hurt you, Danny.

Danny curled up in Jake's arms and allowed himself to fall back asleep. He knew Jakey meant what he said. He wouldn't let the monsters hurt him. He was safe with his new friend.

Jake got up and carried the now sleeping child back to his room and tucked him back in. Just as he was about to leave, he had a flash. He was holding a baby in his arms. The baby had big blue eyes, a lot like Danny's, and he smiled at him.

The flash went away a few seconds later. "Oh my God. I think I have a kid."


End file.
